Such a device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,142. In the known device a so-termed CLV (Constant Linear Velocity) disc, which is a disc-shaped information carrier on which the information track is filled with information having a constant linear density, is scanned with a Constant Angular Velocity (CAV). If information is to be read from another part of the information track, the scanning means are moved as rapidly as possible to this part of the track by a skip across the tracks to a new radial position. In the known device the angular velocity remains unchanged, so that a short access time to information elsewhere on the disc is realised.
A problem of such a device is that the information scanning velocity close to the centre of the disc is considerably lower than near the outer edge. As a result, the average information scanning velocity is much lower than the maximum information scanning velocity. Also the information processing circuit in the device is required to have a large operational range; that is, to process data having widely varying data rates.